


Appreciating You More:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Celebrations, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hugs, Oaths & Vows, Office, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Surprises, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve shows his appreciation for his best friend, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Appreciating You More:

*Summary: Steve shows his appreciation for his best friend, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that he has to show his appreciation to his best friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, for what he is doing for Five-O, & for him. The Blond became ohana, & special to him too.

 

He arranged a breakfast for him, as soon as he gets into the office, so he would be surprised. He got everything ready, & was on schedule. He headed for his office, so it wouldn’t be suspicious. Steve was glad to be able to do something to repay Danny for what he has done for him.

 

Danny came in, & the blond was surprised by what was set up in his office. He knew that one person was responsible, & he went to see the former seal, so he can thank him. The Loudmouth Detective was lucky to have him as a friend, & in his life too.

 

“Steve, What’s with the surprise ?”, The Shorter Man asked with concern, as he made his way into the office. “I wanted to show you that I am appreciating you more, You mean the world to me.” Danny choked back the emotion, & said this to him.

 

“You mean the world to me too, Steve”, & they shared a hug, Steve leads them back to the blond’s office, where they had breakfast, & the icing on the cake, They had a video call with Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, It was the best day ever.

 

The End.


End file.
